Artemis Fowl: Una aventura inesperada
by Perryloveflowersandbooks
Summary: Historia situada en algún momento tras el último libro, suponiendo que nadie murió (aún no he podido leer el octavo libro), y Opal Koboi al fin está fuera de combate. También Artemis está curado del Complejo de Atlantis. No me gusta explicar el argumento de la historia, ya que aún no está del todo clara, y pueden haber giros inesperados. Acepto sugerencias de título.


Hola, es el primer cap. de mi historia, aún no defino un título concreto, así que les agradecería mucho si me pueden dar alguna sugerencia.  
Es un capítulo cortito, pero es que tenía que dejar el suspenso. Y aclaro que no he leído el octavo libro, así que lo que pasa aquí contiene spoils del séptimo libro, y se supone también que Artemis está curado del Complejo de Atlantis. Se agradecen los comentarios y las críticas, ya sean buenas o malas.

Capítulo 1: El túnel de los goblins

La Capitana Holly Canija de la PES estaba en un amplio y oscuro túnel, rodeada de goblins. Debían de ser unos treinta, algunos más, algunos menos. No podía aturdirlos a todos con su Neutrino. No había comunicación con la estación de policía, como de costumbre, y su amigo Mantillo Mandíbulas no estaba cerca, así que no podía efectuar ninguna gaseosa escapada.

"No me vendría mal la ayuda de Mayordomo en este momento", pensó la elfa, mientras veía al a panda de goblins acercándose. "O uno de esos planes geniales de Artemis Fowl, ya que estamos". Pero ninguno de sus amigos vendría a ayudarla. Esta vez tendría que arreglárselas sola.

En ese momento el jefe de los goblins hizo una señal al resto, y dos docenas de bolas de fuego volaron en dirección a Holly. La elfa se tiró al suelo, hecha un ovillo, justo antes de acabar disuelta en un montoncito de cenizas. Rodó y se atrincheró tras unas rocas.

"Piensa a lo grande, Holly", se dijo. "¿Qué haría Artemis Fowl?". Disparó unas cuantas descargas en dirección a los goblins, para ganar tiempo. Le respondieron varios aullidos y un par de bolas de fuego. Se imaginó a Artemis diciéndole a Mayordomo que aplastara a todos aquellos goblins de un manotazo, tarea que el sirviente no tendría ninguna dificultad en cumplir. "Pero tú no puedes aplastarlos, Holly. Tú eres una pequeña elfilla, no un enorme fangoso". Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo con lo que pudiera aplastar goblins. Las bolas de fuego seguían cayendo sobre su escondite. La piedra se estaba calentando.  
De pronto, sus ojos captaron algo en el techo de la caverna. Ahí arriba había una carga explosiva, de esas que se detonan por aproximación, que usan los enanos. Bastaba una descarga de la Neutrino sobre el sensor del artefacto y una lluvia de rocas sepultaría a los goblins. Y a ella. Debía alejarse antes de disparar.

La lluvia de fuego cesó. Asomó la nariz para ver qué ocurría. Al parecer los goblins discutían otra táctica de ataque, cosa que le dio unos momentos para estudiar su situación. Tras ella había una muralla de roca. Delante un montón de goblins. Sobre ella, una carga que volaría todo el techo de la caverna. Pero tras los goblins...

Echó a correr entre los goblins, sin darse más tiempo para meditarlo. Comenzó a disparar, al tiempo que zigzagueaba entre los reptiles, rogando para que no le frieran el traje. Los goblins, estúpidos como eran, tardaron en darse cuenta de que su objetivo se movía y los atacaba, así que la elfa pudo pasar entre ellos sin quedar hecha polvo.

Ahora había goblins a su espalda, y ante ella una grieta. Era de dos metros de ancho, de lado a lado en el suelo de la cueva, y al fondo brillaba magma anaranjado. Holly siguió adelante, y buscó las alas en su espalda. Pero no había alas allí. "Maldición". Lo había olvidado. Sin alas, entonces. Tendría que saltar. corrió más rápido, tomando impulso para saltar. Ningún problema. Disparó unas cuantas veces más a los goblins, para mantenerlos a raya. Pies firmes y concentración. Tomo aire. llegó a la orilla y saltó.

Y justo en ese momento, algo la distrajo.

-Ya deberías irte, Holly- le dijo una voz familiar. -Le prometiste al fangosillo que estarías allí a primera hora de la mañana, y sabes que no le gusta esperar.  
-¡_D'Arvit_!- Holly no alcanzó a sujetarse del borde, y comenzó a caer hacia el magma hirviente, mientras veía a los goblins arriba, burlándose de ella y lamiendo sus globos oculares.  
"Se acabó". 


End file.
